


Together

by swiftishere



Series: MSA One-Shots [15]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Multi, Prompt Fill, and they were roommates....??, idk theres not a great tag for 'so all that shit that happened didnt'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftishere/pseuds/swiftishere
Summary: “So I’ve been looking at houses,” said Vivi one day, around the breakfast table, not looking up from her plate.
Relationships: Arthur/Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: MSA One-Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1440190
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Together

“So I’ve been looking at houses,” said Vivi one day, around the breakfast table, not looking up from her plate.

Immediately the normal ambient sounds of eating stopped - she heard Lewis actually set his fork down, which she was growing to recognize as his signal for _now this is serious_. Two pairs of eyes were suddenly pinned on her, felt even though she couldn’t see them. She fiddled with her own utensils, not picking any of them up.

Arthur was the first one to break the silence. “You’re st-still planning on- on moving out?”

She took a deep breath. This really shouldn’t feel so hard - it’s not like she was about to say anything particularly crazy, they’d talked about this before, but it somehow still felt like one of the hardest things she’d done.

“No, I was thinking... we could probably get one together. A nice one. If we pooled our money. Together.” Belatedly she realizes she said _together_ twice, and winces.

“Oh. Like... _together,_ ” Arthur says, and now she just wants to laugh.

“I mean, we do already...” Lewis gestures around at the apartment. By both of their voices, she could tell they were now thinking the same thing that she had been - that _yeah_ , technically they _already_ lived together, but there was something way different about the thought of a _house_.

“I just-” she started, gaze once again fixed on her empty plate, “I really like you guys, okay? And I- I don’t want to move out on my own and be in some shitty tiny place where I’m the only one around to take care of it and you guys won’t be there so there’ll be no food and I’ll have to find someone every time something needs fixing and I won’t see you half as much and there’ll be no random movie nights and just- I want to live with you. For real. When we’re not all talking about how it’s just temporary and we’ll all split up in a few months.” She finally looked back up at the other two. “I don’t _want_ to split up. So can we just... move together?”

There was a long moment of silence, and the pit of anxiety in Vivi’s stomach started growing again.

“I...” Lewis started, and cast a glance at Arthur.

“D-do you want me to just s-say everything you said but worse?” he said, with a sheepish smile, and she felt a little lighter.

“Vivi?”

“Yeah?”

“That sounds perfect.” Lewis reached out and laced their fingers together, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.


End file.
